


TheShameFulShipper

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Writes Fanfiction, Sam Winchester ships Bobby/Ellen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: Sam Winchester is a fanfiction writer who likes writing fanfiction about his brother and best friends as well as even a few about himself. Dean finds out that fanfiction exists and at first is uncomfortable and tries to laugh it off as he reads one that he came across accidentally while Cas acts very strange about it.





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the bed he was bent over his laptop while Dean was getting ready to head out he wanted to go down to the bar and have a few drinks Sam had feigned that he was too tired and didn’t feel like going out anywhere.

Begrudgingly Dean had talked Cas into going with him instead and Sam though he said nothing was secretly grinning over this turn of events.

As soon as the door closed and Sam was alone in the room he closed out of the articles he had been looking at to keep up appearances and switched over to a website called “SPNNERTales”

Sam was quickly brought to a page asking him to log in with his username and password and looking around to make sure Dean wasn’t on his way back unexpectedly.

Sam typed into the login box. “TheShamefulShipper”  Then clicking on the password box he typed in the word “ASSBUTTIDJITS” 

He opened up a document page and with another glance around he turns back to the document that was labeled Chapter six and sitting up straight he starts typing his mind reading what he writes as he types.

“Castiel slides up to the bed his golden brown eyes staring into eyes of the man who sat there watching his every move. This was the moment that it would finally happen Dean thinks as Castiel approached with a strange fire in his eyes a smile of determination making his face shine in such a way he was already feeling his jeans getting a little bit tight.

His lips inch closer and closer to Dean’s face, Cas wanted this to be slow, wanted to make Dean understand that it mattered that this was not just some fling with a pretty girl.

No this time the feelings were real and he wanted to take his time and teach him this.”

Hearing footsteps Sam quickly saved his work and signed out quickly pulling his research websites back up just as Dean and Cas walk back in causing Sam to glance at the clock the boys had only been gone for an hour and Sam was a bit confused as to why they were back so early and was a bit miffed that he had been interrupted from his secret hobby just when he felt it was getting good.

“Back so soon?” Sam asked carefully.

Well we were going to stay longer but this group of girls sitting at a table next to us kept talking about this guy on this website I think they called it Spinner tails or something like that. They were saying how this person they called TheShamefulShipper was writing these very descriptive fanfiction stories and usually I would ignore this but then they said they shipped something called Destiel and still I would have thought nothing of it if they hadn’t suddenly said Castiel’s name..I admit at that point I was paying pretty good attention because they were describing this story this person was writing and I admit I don’t know about Cas but I was getting pretty uncomfortable with what I was hearing.coming from their mouths.

When they realized that I was listening I lied and said I had found what they were talking about interesting and wanted to know more about it so they pulled out these pieces of paper they had printed off the internet and gave us the first five chapters to this story.”

Dean sat down on the bed next and watched Cas stand awkwardly by the window looking strange as Dean started reading the story that was very much familiar to Sam as of course he was secretly the one who wrote it.but he pretended to not know what was written on the papers.

“Listen to this Sam, In the twilight hour while the youngest Winchester lays asleep in his bed, an angel appears in their hotel room and sits beside Dean just watching as he sleeps, he doesn’t even glance at the sleeping figure in the next bed as he only had eyes for Dean tonight.”

Dean laughed hard at this “yeah right like Cas has time to stare at me as I sleep, I mean he has a war to fight besides why would an angel want to watch a human sleep? We are just human nothing exactly interesting for them.”

Then he reads on laughing with each thing he found ridiculous while Cas was acting weirder and weirder and Sam suspected he knew why.

The reason Sam was such a Destiel shipper wa because he suspected that Cas really did have feelings for Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later Sam was laying down to try and sleep but then noticed that Dean was still wide awake reading the papers that he had, Castiel had long since disappeared for the night but not before Sam had noted the look on his face,

Sam wanted to reach out and say something to Dean but he didn’t know if Cas really wanted Dean to know the truth.

But Sam was impatient he was laying down cause he was waiting for Dean to fall asleep so he could continue the rest of his story he felt secretly elated to know that a group of woman liked his work and was itching to give them another chapter to read.

But Dean was acting so awkwardly toward the four chapters he was given that Sam knew it might be a while. But then a realization hit if Dean was this preoccupied with the story then maybe just maybe he wouldn’t even notice if Sam decided to get back on and write some more as long as he watched Dean closely he still shouldn’t get caught.

He sat up and switched on his laptop still watching Dean like a hawk for anything that might compromise his secret.

Going back into “SPNNERTALES” Sam signed in and pulled up another story other than what he had worked on earlier.

He clicked on the saved draft files and went into the document labeled as Fire Within Me and starts typing quietly.

“It pouring down raining, It’s been days since I last saw him I still haven’t told him how I felt, but now we have made it a daily thing to meet up for tea in the hotel room whenever my brother is out for the day. I’ve come to enjoy these activities as it allows me the chance to get to know him just a little more each time. 

He appears in the room already seated at the table I had spent a long time decorating for just this visit and yet I didn’t care a whit about the decorated table or the tea on the table cause at that moment my eyes had locked themselves onto him. He was just so handsome sitting there as if he lived there his whole life and was perfectly comfortable. 

And then he looks at me and he flashes me that grin I have come to love so much that look that he tries so hard to pretend he doesn’t care about being there doesn’t care about even me but just the fact that he had been coming to these things to see him told Sam that it was all just a facade. 

Gabriel just winks at Sam in this sort of comforting way as if to say everything was fine and Sam ought to relax and sit down.

Sam sits down across from him fighting the urge to want to sit right at Gabriel’s side as he knew that would just be way to obvious that he liked him. Sam shakingly grabs the cup of tea and takes a cautious tip but when Gabriel smiled at Sam he suddenly found himself choking horribly almost falling from his chair as he thumps his fist against his own chest.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asks with a tone that was laced with concern though he tried hard to act like it didn’t matter anyway and that to him it just meant he could possibly go home but Sam knew that the concern was the real reaction.

Sam continues to choke for a few minutes before he is able to nod the best he could his face heating up with embarrassment. 

Sam couldn’t bring himself to understand…”

Sam felt rather than saw somebody standing next to him looking over his shoulder. Sam quickly felt himself feeling glad that the document he was on did not reveal his name or the website all the person beside him could see was a wall of text that he was writing.

Looking up he saw to his surprise that the person reading over his shoulder was not in fact Dean as he had been afraid of but Castiel.

“Cas, this isn’t what it looks like..” He started glancing over at the bed to find that to his relief that Dean was fast asleep finally and that it was just him and Cas.

“What is this Sam? I see that you are writing something about Gabriel but what is this?” 

Sam blushed scarlet at the question “I um do it just for my amusement really it’s my way of coping with the fact I can never tell Gabriel how I truly feel about him cause I’m too much of a damn coward because I know he is so far above me and could never take an interest in a mere human.”

Castiel just laughed “So you write fanfiction so that in your head you can be with him? Can you teach me how to write fanfiction?” 

Sam looked at Cas cautiously and nods “Okay sure, but here’s the whole scoop when you write fanfiction it’s supposed to be a total secret and you can’t ever talk about it in person especially with people you might be writing about.”

Castiel nodded as Sam logged out of what he had been working on and goes to the signup page and looked to Castiel. 

“You will need to create a name for yourself something that people would never associate with you, and wouldn’t be able to link to you that well.” Sam explained gently.

Castiel thought about it for a moment and responded “how about WinchestersAngel?” 

Sam tried this and sighed “Nope sorry somebody’s already using that one.”

“HeartofTheAngel?” Castiel asked.

Again it came back at them.

So Sam had to think before smiling and typing something else “DeansGuardianAngel” and smiled when it went through and said “How about this one for you Cas? A lot of random people might use something like this.” 

Cas nodded happily loving the idea of it saying it was Dean’s Guardian as he did Guard the older Winchester a lot.

He handed Cas his laptop and let him open his first blank document and watched from beside him as he started typing as if afraid of his own words.

He lays in his bed sleeping so peacefully that if I didn’t know better and if I wasn’t one myself I would say he looked just like one of my brothers, that he looked just like another Angel to me. The young Winchester is so stupid sometimes I don’t know why he acts like he doesn’t see what is sitting right in front of his face. 

I’m watching him now and I wonder why he doubts himself so much,  I want to tell him so much that I do indeed love him in the way he doesn’t quite understand, and that I want so badly to walk over to the bed while he’s sleeping and plant a kiss on his lips.

He doesn’t know that just being in the same room is intoxicating for me, and that he makes me want to be a vampire so that I can bite his neck.

I'm so in love with Dean that I'm just watching him sleep and I find myself wishing I could lay and cuddle all that adorableness but know that this is probably an impossibility.”

Cas stopped writing and looked at Sam and asked him to look it over “What do you think so far Sam?”

Sam read what Cas had and smiled “Cas this is adorable and has all sorts of feels since it’s coming from your heart.”

Cas looked thoughtfully at Sam and teasingly asked “You are TheShamefulShipper aren’t you? The one who wrote the story Dean was reading earlier?” 

Sam looked sideways at Cas and blushed but since Cas did indeed have feelings for Dean he responded “I never meant for Dean to see any of that or either of you really, I had no idea people would be talking about it in public like that.”

Castiel nodded “Don’t worry it doesn’t bother me that you write about that stuff, it’s just Dean’s reaction that concerns me really it means he has no real interest in me that way.”

Sam smiled and shook his head “I don’t think that’s true entirely you see my brother has a habit of lying when he believes that there is no possibility of something happening. I think secretly he wishes that the story was true and he is just afraid you would find it to awkward if he were to agree with any of it.”

Cas just nodded calmly and handed the laptop back to Sam before disappearing.


End file.
